User blog:Patts9009/Jasper --Dis Raps for Hire
Request: Everyone in my class thinks Im an innocent guy... They think that Im good and patient...So they abuse me by ordering me errands and stuff...some guys even push me, punch me and tease me thinking that I wont react.....I do not show them my true prersonality, but sooner or later theyll know the real me...The lazy guy, the guy who swears a lot, the guy who wanna fuck with strippers, the guy who loves cigarettes...I need your help to tell them this "NO MORE GOOD GUY" Dis Rap: Listen up ya’ll, Dusty laying down these tracks! An’ today, ahm bringing with me some facts! Don’t ya hear? There’s no more Good Guy. When ya’ll see his new self, ya’ll be saying: “Oh my.” Gonna be ruttin’ down; puttin’ down; cuttin’ down. All o’ his enemies, so ya’ll better watch out now. His name is Jasper; and he’s not the Friendly Ghost. He’s one to whip ya’ll into shape the darn most. They order you to do errands and stuff? Well, respond with a curse and “That’s enough!” Because you’re finished, right? With this? I know they will, especially after this Dis. His reactions speak louder than your words, ‘specially when your squawking like birds! And he’s also the one have hoes in his lap. Ahem… Now to get the real Dis, of Dis Rap. He won’t take shit nobody; cuz now he’s the boss. Ya’ll shoulda been nica’ to ‘em, but that’s your loss. I’ll roll these bitches up in a nice body bag, Smoke them harder than a 70’s expensive fag. Soon or later, they’ll see the real you is right, When you put up your fists and a nice fight. You don’t need my help, you got this man, Don’t think about anyone but yourself and, Just let yourself be you, don’t worry about the rest. So Jasper, curse at them all, show them who’s best. Be the man you are, not their slaves to do their bidding. If they push you around, you really must be kidding! I’ll say it again, so everyone will know. Say it loud! Hell, you even have to shout and say it proud! Be your true self, not some innocent has been. Once they find out, crack out the old violin. One more thing before I go, you all should know. I Hate Moldy Anuses like you assholes, so just go. I Have Many Advantages over punks like these. I Heal Most Attitudes, except for yours, see? I Hold Most Audiences on theses flows I produce. In Heavy Must Attacks like this? You all will lose. That’s all for now, until the next ass is Dissed, Time’s up students, Dis Rap Class is dismissed. After Note: Many thanks to Left 4 Speed for giving me a new target for this new Dis Rap. I really need 3 more, so if you have someone in mind, let me know in chat and in the comments below. Until next time -B, out Category:Blog posts